


Picture Perfect

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is an artist who after finishing her work she holds auctions to sell them off, after hearing women coo over Merlin Morgana gets the idea of how to make more money for her work and asks Merlin to pose, despite knowing what his husband Arthur's answer will be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of

Merlin unfasted the three top buttons of his shirt and put his fingers inside and touched his neck. "Ah that is better."

Arthur did his shirt up and left the top one undone as he turned to his husband. "Three Merlin?"

"Three what?"

"Buttons, I can see all of your neck and a bit of your chest."

"So? It's warm, and I haven't got to wear this, I can wear a top instead."

"And have you killed by Morgana? You know how she gets at these events when selling her paintings."

"I know, I am going like this or I don't go at all and you knowing how I love going to these to see her paintings means you will be on sofa tonight if I don't go, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." Arthur mumbled as he put on his jacket.

Merlin smiled and kissed the pout from his husband's lips. "Come on, your sister is waiting."

* * *

Morgana smiled as she looked around her gallery, many people had turned up and she had three sales already, Morgana had been painting for ten years since she finished University and knowing just how popular her paintings were becoming Uther had gladly paid for her to have her own gallery, within the first weekend of selling her paintings she had been able to pay Uther back, a rich lord had come in and taken a liking and often made requests of scenery he wanted, she had actually had to do a few portraits of him.

She was nervous as she had only painted scenery, never people but after that first one she then asked people to pose and they lapped it up, they got money for posing and got recognised, she had just made her fourth sale when the door opened to reveal Arthur and Merlin, they both nodded and started to look at her paintings.

"Oh he is gorgeous!" A voice said.

Morgana turned and saw to woman talking while looking at Merlin and Arthur. "I tell you if Morgana painted a portrait of the brunet I would pay a lot for that." The first woman said.

"A lot? If she painted him nude I would give Morgana all I have!" The second woman gushed.

Morgana's face grew an evil smirk as an idea came to mind. She made her way over to Arthur and Merlin. "See anything you like?" She asked.

"I love this one." Merlin said as he pointed to the one in front of him. "I have always loved Yorkshire, such gorgeous scenery and you captured this one so right, it is gorgeous Morgana. I mean look at the bridge over the water and the houses and church. I want this one."

"It's yours Merlin. I want nothing for it."

Arthur spoke before Merlin had a chance to. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you Arthur."

"Alright then. What do you want from Merlin to give him this for nothing?"

"I want him to pose for me."

"Absolutely not!"

Behind Arthur Merlin sighed. "I do have a voice you know." He said before looking at Morgana. "Sorry but I don't think I could, I even get uncomfortable with a camera in my face. Plus I could never sit still that long." He laughed. "But I will pay for this painting, and if you like I can come and help you here."

Morgana sighed. "Okay Merlin. I had to try."

Merlin looked sideways at Arthur to see he looked smug. "Arthur how about a drink?"

"Okay. I will get it love."

As soon as Arthur was out of earshot Merlin leaned over. "Of course I will do it for you Morgana, not a word to Arthur." He quickly said before hurrying off to catch his husband.

* * *

When everyone had left Merlin had stayed behind to help telling Arthur he would be home soon, kissing his husband, the blond took the painting with him.

Merlin had started sweeping when Morgana walked up to him and took the sweeping brush off him. "You are not here to help or work if you are going to pose for me."

"Well if I am honest I wasn't going to agree with it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Arthur speaking before I had chance to do so, possessive behaviour stepping in, it actually might be fun, the more I think about it the more I love the idea, what will I be wearing?"

"You do whatever you are comfortable with, if I am honest I only asked you as some women were drooling over you and one actually said she would give all she had for a portrait of you." Morgana frowned when she saw Merlin smirking. "What are you thinking?"

"If those women are prepared to give all the have for a portrait of you think of how much Arthur would give, especially if I am wearing... nothing."

Morgana spluttered. "Are you serious? I am not scared of Arthur more like him of me but even I daren't do this."

"He won't be mad with you as you won't be showing it until you have done the other portrait."

"What other portrait?"

"A portrait of me and Arthur in a way no one has ever seen us in, he will be mad at my nude one but I know that will go the second you unveil the next one of him and me."

"How am I to paint one of you and Arthur which will be how no one has seen you without Arthur knowing."

"Can you paint our portrait by pictures you take? If it helps I can lay in the position and then all you have to do is draw Arthur from the pictures."

Morgana nodded. "It will be a challenge but I never back down from one."

* * *

The following week Merlin walked into Morgana's studio carrying a book. He looked around and saw a deep blue cover spread on the floor with a couple of cushions. "Looks comfortable."

Morgana smiled as she was sorting out what she needed. "Well you will be sitting for a while, I want you comfortable, right I have made it warm in here for you but we will take breaks whenever you need to. I will just let you get yourself ready."

Once alone Merlin stripped to nothing and made himself comfortable over the blankets and cushions and sitting cross legged he opened the book which contained photos of him and Arthur since they had first met with inscriptions wrote in by both of them, placing it on his lap looking at the mirror in front of him leaving him to check, happy he couldn't see his own cock he shouted Morgana back in.

Morgana walked in and smiled when she saw Merlin all ready, double checking she had all she needed she faced her canvas and started.

* * *

Merlin had sat there and flicked through the pages and didn't even think of looking up until Morgana spoke. "Right then Merlin what part is aching most with you sitting for so long? I am guessing your legs which is why I have done them first, care to have a look?"

Merlin placed his book down and covered himself up before slowly getting to his feet, groaning at the aches and stiffness in his legs for sitting with them crossed for so long, he walked over to Morgana and looked at the canvas and saw that she had done the bottom half right up to his midriff. "Wow Morgana, this is amazing, you can't even see my cock."

"Nope. I thought I would do the bottom half first, that way you can sit more comfortably as I do your top half as that will take longer."

"Longer? We have been here nearly four hours now."

"I know, I don't notice it when I am painting, I am in a world of my own when painting." She said as she stood up. "But time for a drink, where you can tell me all about this portrait you want doing of you and Arthur."

* * *

Merlin had walked into his home rubbing his arse, sitting on a floor for over eight hours really hurt, all Morgana had to do was paint it now she had Merlin drawn, he was to go back to Morgana in a week as she wanted his help again, despite having a sore arse.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Arthur said as he stood in front of his husband.

"My arse is sore."

"I thought you like a sore arse." Arthur smirked as he led Merlin into the bathroom and started to run the bath taps.

"When you are behind the sore arse then yes."

"So what have you been doing for Morgana to make you have a sore arse?"

"Sitting all day at a desk sorting paperwork stuff out, chair had no comfort whatsoever."

Arthur turned the taps off and stripped Merlin before stripping down himself, he climbed in and helping Merlin step in he sat down and held onto his husband and the brunet gently sat down.

"Oh this is nice." Merlin sighed as he leaned back against Arthur.

"It is, want me to rub your arse better and give it a nice kind of sore."

Merlin laughed before turning over, neither caring if some water that went over the side. "Mmm yes please."

* * *

The next day when Merlin went to see Morgana he caught her in the back room, painting what she had drew, "you have managed to make me look better than any other photo."

Morgana laughed and placed her things down before standing. "I know I said two weeks but I have an idea, instead of taking pictures, will Arthur stay asleep on bed with a light on?"

"Not the bedroom light but the other light why?"

"I want to come tonight, just draw the outline of you both, the rest I can do from photos."

"How long will it take?"

"To do the outline? An hour, just a rough sketch so I have a better chance at making it look more real than just drawing one from photos."

"Okay, I can keep him still for an hour."

"Are you sure the flashes from my camera won't wake him?"

"I am sure Morgana, once Arthur is asleep only noise wakes him, not light." Merlin laughed.

"Good, I have another showing in four weeks, so after I do this tonight you won't see a lot of me as will need to get things done."

"That's fine, oh and remember our image I want is when I tell Arthur I love him, it is his reaction that you need to capture on camera."

Morgana laughed, "will do, thank you again for letting me do this."

"No no thank you, I really loved doing this, if ever you need me again I will be happy to sit or stand or whatever for you."

"Thank you, now go, see you tonight."

* * *

That night when Arthur fell asleep Merlin text Morgana to let her know and then knelt on the bed and slowly took off Arthur's boxer briefs and laid down on his side, his head going on Arthur's chest, smiling when Arthur's arm went around him and held him close, hearing the door open he swung his leg over Arthur's and pulled the sheet up which only just covered them.

Morgana put a light on and putting up her stand she leaned the canvas on it and looked into the bedroom, smiling at Merlin when he looked straight at her and smiled, taking out her pencils she set to work.

Just over an hour later Morgana had finished drawing and took out her camera, she took dozens of photos and then stood on the ottoman at the bottom of the bed and waited for Merlin.

Merlin looked at Morgana and after nodding he smiled. "Love you Arthur."

Arthur hummed and kissed Merlin's head and tightened his hold.

As soon as Arthur tightened his hold and kissed the top of Merlin's head, the brunet kissed his chest in turn and Morgana took picture after picture and when she had enough she put her thumbs up at Merlin and let herself out.

* * *

Arthur sat down at the breakfast table next morning and handed Merlin his breakfast before sitting down to eat his own. "Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did anything happen last night? I mean you were still awake when I was fast off but I don't know if I were dreaming or not."

"What was it?"

"Flashing."

Merlin smiled. "Well I flashed you but you didn't wake so I gave up and got in bed."

Arthur laughed.

Merlin smiled. "Something did drive by our window house last night don't know if it was police or ambulance car though."

"That must have been it, are you with Morgana today?"

"Nope, she has another showing in four weeks and she has yet to finish her work, she told me yesterday we won't be seeing a lot of her."

Arthur stood up and pulled Merlin up with him. "So I can whisk my husband away for a dirty week."

"Oo a dirty week, count me in, you make reservations and I will pack." Merlin said as he hurried to their bedroom.

"Pack what? We won't be wearing anything!" Arthur yelled after him.

* * *

Arthur put down the suitcases and stood up holding his back, after a dirty week they spent two weeks at a bed and breakfast. "That was a nice surprise, I mean I loved the dirty week but the two weeks by the coast I think I loved more, just us two together no work worries taking our time, watching sunset on beach each night."

Merlin hummed with a smile and handed Arthur some letters. "We have an invitation from Morgana, she has another showing next week, this must be what she talked to you about on the phone when she said, well swore and shouted really."

Arthur not having heard or seen his sister for over two weeks got worried and did nothing but ring and ring and ring and text until Morgana had snapped and rang him shouting at him saying to sod off and leave her alone as she was working to a deadline.

Merlin had cheered up his sulking husband that night and went to sleep with a smile on his face as he couldn't wait to see Morgana's finished work.

"We are not going, not after she snapped and swore at me."

"Don't be such a baby Arthur and we are going to show our support as she has always gave us hers. Who knows, you might even buy something."

Arthur laughed. "You know me Merlin I don't spend money on art, I like go to view art but buying it, never done that."

"First time for everything." Merlin whispered with a smile on his face.

* * *

Morgana looked at her watch for the tenth time that night and sighed with relief when she looked up and saw Merlin and Arthur walk in hand in hand, she hurried over to them both, said hello to Arthur before pulling Merlin away. "You were cutting it a bit fine for time weren't you?"

"I know I am sorry but I have had to keep him sweet after what is about to happen."

"This was your idea Merlin, you are not regretting it are you?"

"No way, at least by the end of the night you will have sales as Arthur will outbid anyone in here for that one of me."

Morgana laughed before making herself known and to give her speech.

Merlin walked back over to Arthur who was reading the pamphlet. "No pictures in here what we are bidding on."

"I know, she said why put small pictures in there when you can see the real and better version right in front of your eyes, I hear she even has people on the web bidding for this."

"On the web? Why not just come here."

"Would you take a six hour flight just for one hour when you can do it in comfort of your own home."

"Wow, what she has done this time must be popular."

"People Arthur." Morgana answered. "Now then without further ado, ladies and gentleman I give you the first piece!" she said and unveiled the portrait.

Arthur who had just taken a sip of a champagne bent over and spat it out, coughing before straightening up to take a proper look at the portrait which people had gasped at and closely gathered around. Merlin was sat on a hardwood floor, his legs crossed, a book in his lap, glasses on the tip of his nose, a slight smirk on the lips and even though you couldn't see anything you could see that he was naked.

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder as Morgana stepped in front of her brother. "Arthur?" she asked.

"I... I don't know."

Merlin frowned. "Don't know what?" he asked.

"Who to KILL FIRST!" he yelled.

Morgana turned in panic to the others but they were all that engrossed in Merlin's portrait they weren't paying attention to the siblings and Merlin.

Merlin ran his hands down Arthur. "Calm down please, you can't see anything, Morgana didn't even see anything."

"Cock no, chest yes!" he snapped as he faced his husband. "You are lucky I love you too much to do anything to you." he said and then faced Morgana. "And you! You are lucky I don't hit women!"

"Arthur I wanted to do this, I enjoyed doing this so much, plus you can't stay mad at us as we have a present for you."

"Oh well that's alright then, no worries." Arthur sarcastically answered as he looked at Morgana. "Get the bidding started so I can buy it."

"Buy it as you like my work or buy it so no one else can see it?" Morgana asked.

"Just start the bidding."

When Morgana went to start the bidding the women turned and spotted Merlin which then caused another uproar stopping Morgana from starting the auction.

Arthur growled and held Merlin close. "Married to me so don't even think about it." he snapped making the women scoff and pout before turning back to Morgana. "I am so glad you find this funny Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "What about the other paintings she has, will you be bidding on those?"

"Depends what they Merlin, you have only sat and posed once haven't you?"

"Yes I have only sat and posed once." he smiled.

* * *

The painting of Merlin Arthur ended up paying just over eleven thousand pounds for it and told them to now take the painting down and cover it up as he wants no one seeing it, Morgana who had just made all that money was only too happy to do so.

Merlin walked over to his husband an hour later as biddings on some other paintings that Morgana had done were still going on. "Love you." he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the blonds cheek.

"Of course you do." Arthur mumbled making Merlin chuckle.

"Come on Arthur, you know you can't stay mad at me so why bother trying? Plus I have your present yet to show you, Morgana will let you see it when everyone leaves, and you must admit, you do like the portrait of me."

"I suppose I can not deny that you look gorgeous in it, Morgana is very talented, I suppose that was why your arse was sore that night, you had sat all day on a hard floor."

"Yes but worth it."

"I am starting to see that now, good job we have plenty of money isn't it, those three women were pulling their money together to get the portrait of you, we have a bare wall in our bedroom it can go there." he said before turning his head to face Merlin. "Love you too." he added kissing him on the lips.

* * *

At the end of the night when everyone had left and Morgana locked up she led Arthur and Merlin over to a room that she had kept locked all night. "Your present is in here Arthur, Merlin wanted it to tell you how much he loves you and me to thank you as I knew you would buy the portrait of Merlin."

Arthur and Merlin followed Morgana into a small room that was well lit and had a portrait on the wall the same size as the portrait of Merlin.

Morgana pulled the cover off and Merlin and Arthur gasped, Merlin knew what it was but he hadn't seen any of it, Morgana had captured them perfectly, Arthur was flat on his back with his arm around Merlin who was on his side, his head resting on the blonds chest, a sheet only covering them which only covered their legs, Merlin's arse and Arthur's cock.

Arthur couldn't take his eyes off the portrait, Morgana had managed to capture him kissing Merlin's head in his sleep with Merlin kissing the blonds chest with a smile on his face.

"I did an outline sketch when you were asleep Arthur and when Merlin got in beside you and then took a lot of photos to work off and Merlin said there was a certain image he wanted, a certain thing you do in your sleep when Merlin mumbles that he loves you." she explained.

"That's what that flashing was that night, your camera, I thought I dreamt it."

Morgana smiled. "You are no longer mad at me for painting Merlin then?"

"No sister. I love this one so much, I ... I really am speechless, you have managed to capture us so perfectly Morgana, I can't thank you enough."

Merlin smiled. "I agree, this really does show how talented you are."

"Thank you." Morgana sighed with relief. "Does that mean you are happy to pose if I need you? Either of you?"

"Yes." Arthur said before Merlin could answer.

Morgana smiled and left the room leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

"She really has captured us perfectly hasn't she." Merlin said.

"She has, and as much as I love this painting." Arthur whispered before turning to Merlin. "I love you more, something I never thought possible, loving you more than I already do."

"And people still don't understand why falling in love with you was so easy." Merlin said as he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. "Am I right in guessing that the next time I pose for Morgana I am to wear clothes?"

"Too right." Arthur agreed, laughing along with his husband before drawing him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
